love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotori Minami
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 南ことり |Romanized Name = Minami Kotori |Three Sizes = B 80, W 58, H 80 |Favorite Food = Cheesecake |Disliked Food = Garlic |Charm Point = Her soft droopy eyesLove Live! First Fan Book}} Minami Kotori is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She is also known as "Legendary Maid Minalinsky" while working in Akihabara. Kotori was born on September 12. She has grayish-brown hair, normally styled in a way where part of her hair is tied up in a small chignon bun and she has amber eyes. Her main color is gray, though she is commonly shown in green. She is part of Printemps, a sub-unit. Her solo album is called "Kotori, Lovin' You." Background Since she was young, Kotori has been friends with Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi. Her mother is the chairwoman of the school board. Personality Minami Kotori is known for having her head in the clouds. Despite this, she is μ's' designer along with Yazawa Nico. Kotori has a very huge aptitude for fashion and is very good at drawing costumes for the group. Kotori is shown to be very kind to her friends and genuinely cares about them, especially their feelings. Kotori is also shown as the most indecisive person among all nine members and tends to have Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka, her childhood friends, make decisions for her. She also has a hard time expressing her feelings, since she always takes other people's feelings into consideration. Clubs and Hobbies She is μ's' wardrobe supervisor and their choreographer before Ayase Eli takes over the role.Love Live! Anime Season 1 Episode 6: Who'll Be The Center It is discovered in Season 1 Episode 9 that Kotori worked in a maid café in Akihabara and is a famous maid named "Minalinsky." She was known as a "Legendary Maid" in Akihabara due to her kindness, cuteness, and soft voice. She also likes making candy. Her special skill is her flexibility; her legs can reach her shoulders. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *She owns a yellow pillow which she treasures enough to go all the way back home to retrieve it, as seen in Wonderful Rush, and is never seen sleeping without it. *Kotori is known for a photo-bomb at one of the bottom corners of the screens, sometimes referred to by fans as a "Koto-bomb". This is a recurring joke from as early as the first PV, to the first season's opening theme, to Happy maker!'s animated sequence, and eventually Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari. *Another recurring theme is the bird emoticon: (・８・) , which is also used by her voice actress Uchida Aya in blog posts and Twitter whenever she mentions Kotori. It even makes its appearance in the anime, such as within S1 Episode 9.Music Japan. October 11, 2015 *The various media in the project disagree on the relationships between the second-years. In the manga which was published earlier, Honoka is closer to Umi as the two of them are childhood friends and not Kotori, but in the anime and other newer media, the three of them are all childhood friends. **There has also been a Q&A answered in a magazine which stated that Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends because their mothers were also childhood friends, and they've always been living on the same street. *As Tsubasa refers to her as the "ex-Akiba Charisma Maid" in S2 Episode 3, she has either stopped working as a maid or lost the title to someone else. *It is possible for the kanji of her last name to reference the , the last remaining Kabuki theater in Kyoto. Kabuki itself is an expressive form of Japanese theater that includes but is not limited to dance, song and an emphasis on elaborate costume. This may explain her heavy role as a seamstress of exaggerated and elaborate costumes and ties with the musical and dancing theme of the series. Gallery Official Art= Minami Kotori Character Profile.png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Official Translation).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 1).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 2).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 3).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 4).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 5).png Minami Kotori Character Profile (Pose 6).png Maid_Minami_Kotori.jpg Kotori Mogyutto PV.jpg Minami Kotori Banner.jpg Kotori Music Start Promo Card.jpg Kotori Music Start Promo Card 2.jpg Kotori Music Start PV.jpg Kotori BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kotori Snow Halation PV.png Kotori SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Love Live! School Idol Diary Comic.png Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Kotori Rin Nozomi Music START.jpg Honoka Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Maki Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Eli Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag May 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011 Textless.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Nico Kotori Maki Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2012 Textless.jpg Kotori Secret Heart Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012 Textless.jpg Kotori Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Festival Comic Vol 29.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Kotori Nico Umi Musume TYPE Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Nozomi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013.jpg Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2014.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.42 Cover Textless.jpg Secret Shortcuts 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2013 (Kotori Umi).jpg Secret Shortcuts 7 Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2014 (Maki Kotori).jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Kotori.jpg Kotori S2 BD6 Cover Textless.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 3.jpg Dream Sensation Kotori.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2015 1.jpg LLSID Kotori.jpeg LLSID Kotori 2.jpeg LLSID Kotori 3.jpeg LLSID Kotori 4.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 4.png LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Kotori Umi Dengeki G's Comic Vol 12 Cover.jpg LLSID Ch16 Honoka Maki Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Umi Honoka Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Kotori.jpg Zacrich 2015 Eli x Kotori.png VStorage Vol 4 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Kotori 1.jpg VStorage Vol 4 Kotori 2.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Kotori.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Comic Feb 2016 Cover.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Maki Kotori Nozomi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Kotori.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 26.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine June 2016 Eli Kotori Hanayo.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine June 2016 Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine June 2016 Umi Kotori.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 008 S1Ep1.png 017 S1Ep1.png 019 S1Ep1.png 020 S1Ep1.png 023 S1Ep1.png 027 S1Ep1.png 034 S1Ep1.png 038 S1Ep1.png 043 S1Ep1.png 044 S1Ep1.png 050 S1Ep1.png 065 S1Ep1.png 081 S1Ep1.png 115 S1Ep1.png 117 S1Ep1.png 120 S1Ep1.png 162 S1Ep1.png 164 S1Ep1.png 165 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 173 S1Ep1.png 176 S1Ep1.png 178 S1Ep1.png 182 S1Ep1.png 183 S1Ep1.png 187 S1Ep1.png 192 S1Ep1.png 200 S1Ep1.png 206 S1Ep1.png 219 S1Ep1.png 220 S1Ep1.png 221 S1Ep1.png 223 S1Ep1.png 228 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 026 S1Ep2.png 028 S1Ep2.png 032 S1Ep2.png 042 S1Ep2.png 043 S1Ep2.png 049 S1Ep2.png 053 S1Ep2.png 062 S1Ep2.png 076 S1Ep2.png 097 S1Ep2.png 101 S1Ep2.png 103 S1Ep2.png 105 S1Ep2.png 107 S1Ep2.png 115 S1Ep2.png 122 S1Ep2.png 123 S1Ep2.png 167 S1Ep2.png 189 S1Ep2.png 199 S1Ep2.png 202 S1Ep2.png 261 S1Ep2.png 285 S1Ep2.png 290 S1Ep2.png 001 S1Ep3.png 004 S1Ep3.png 005 S1Ep3.png 008 S1Ep3.png 013 S1Ep3.png 024 S1Ep3.png 033 S1Ep3.png 040 S1Ep3.png 042 S1Ep3.png 050 S1Ep3.png 059 S1Ep3.png 079 S1Ep3.png 080 S1Ep3.png 085 S1Ep3.png 091 S1Ep3.png 109 S1Ep3.png 112 S1Ep3.png 118 S1Ep3.png 120 S1Ep3.png 121 S1Ep3.png 122 S1Ep3.png 129 S1Ep3.png 130 S1Ep3.png 134 S1Ep3.png 135 S1Ep3.png 144 S1Ep3.png 155 S1Ep3.png 159 S1Ep3.png 170 S1Ep3.png 172 S1Ep3.png 173 S1Ep3.png 175 S1Ep3.png 181 S1Ep3.png 208 S1Ep3.png 223 S1Ep3.png 232 S1Ep3.png 242 S1Ep3.png 251 S1Ep3.png 262 S1Ep3.png 263 S1Ep3.png 271 S1Ep3.png 277 S1Ep3.png 285 S1Ep3.png 288 S1Ep3.png 295 S1Ep3.png 304 S1Ep3.png 307 S1Ep3.png 328 S1Ep3.png 016 S1Ep4.png 017 S1Ep4.png 024 S1Ep4.png 026 S1Ep4.png 027 S1Ep4.png 035 S1Ep4.png 036 S1Ep4.png 044 S1Ep4.png 049 S1Ep4.png 055 S1Ep4.png 188 S1Ep4.png 189 S1Ep4.png 190 S1Ep4.png 191 S1Ep4.png 201 S1Ep4.png 209 S1Ep4.png 216 S1Ep4.png 275 S1Ep4.png 289 S1Ep4.png 311 S1Ep4.png 002 S1Ep5.png 003 S1Ep5.png 004 S1Ep5.png 007 S1Ep5.png 009 S1Ep5.png 011 S1Ep5.png 022 S1Ep5.png 024 S1Ep5.png 026 S1Ep5.png 028 S1Ep5.png 029 S1Ep5.png 032 S1Ep5.png 037 S1Ep5.png 045 S1Ep5.png 047 S1Ep5.png 082 S1Ep5.png 101 S1Ep5.png 113 S1Ep5.png 208 S1Ep5.png 212 S1Ep5.png 213 S1Ep5.png 243 S1Ep5.png 264 S1Ep5.png 268 S1Ep5.png 288 S1Ep5.png 304 S1Ep5.png 312 S1Ep5.png 317 S1Ep5.png 320 S1Ep5.png 339 S1Ep5.png 018 S1Ep6.png 021 S1Ep6.png 022 S1Ep6.png 029 S1Ep6.png 044 S1Ep6.png 045 S1Ep6.png 058 S1Ep6.png 110 S1Ep6.png 118 S1Ep6.png 129 S1Ep6.png 131 S1Ep6.png 187 S1Ep6.png 202 S1Ep6.png 223 S1Ep6.png 226 S1Ep6.png 233 S1Ep6.png 235 S1Ep6.png 239 S1Ep6.png 258 S1Ep6.png 262 S1Ep6.png 266 S1Ep6.png 272 S1Ep6.png 280 S1Ep6.png 289 S1Ep6.png 290 S1Ep6.png 303 S1Ep6.png 311 S1Ep6.png 320 S1Ep6.png 324 S1Ep6.png 010 S1Ep7.png 023 S1Ep7.png 028 S1Ep7.png 074 S1Ep7.png 085 S1Ep7.png 141 S1Ep7.png 142 S1Ep7.png 145 S1Ep7.png 259 S1Ep7.png 297 S1Ep7.png 002 S1Ep8.png 007 S1Ep8.png 013 S1Ep8.png 063 S1Ep8.png 066 S1Ep8.png 075 S1Ep8.png 080 S1Ep8.png 082 S1Ep8.png 086 S1Ep8.png 088 S1Ep8.png 115 S1Ep8.png 148 S1Ep8.png 156 S1Ep8.png 186 S1Ep8.png 194 S1Ep8.png 238 S1Ep8.png 243 S1Ep8.png 266 S1Ep8.png 268 S1Ep8.png 271 S1Ep8.png 301 S1Ep8.png 327 S1Ep8.png 333 S1Ep8.png 340 S1Ep8.png 342 S1Ep8.png 003 S1Ep9.png 005 S1Ep9.png 010 S1Ep9.png 018 S1Ep9.png 024 S1Ep9.png 025 S1Ep9.png 075 S1Ep9.png 080 S1Ep9.png 082 S1Ep9.png 084 S1Ep9.png 087 S1Ep9.png 091 S1Ep9.png 093 S1Ep9.png 094 S1Ep9.png 099 S1Ep9.png 100 S1Ep9.png 101 S1Ep9.png 103 S1Ep9.png 104 S1Ep9.png 106 S1Ep9.png 108 S1Ep9.png 112 S1Ep9.png 113 S1Ep9.png 115 S1Ep9.png 116 S1Ep9.png 117 S1Ep9.png 118 S1Ep9.png 120 S1Ep9.png 122 S1Ep9.png 126 S1Ep9.png 129 S1Ep9.png 131 S1Ep9.png 155 S1Ep9.png 157 S1Ep9.png 159 S1Ep9.png 160 S1Ep9.png 161 S1Ep9.png 162 S1Ep9.png 167 S1Ep9.png 171 S1Ep9.png 174 S1Ep9.png 175 S1Ep9.png 176 S1Ep9.png 180 S1Ep9.png 183 S1Ep9.png 188 S1Ep9.png 190 S1Ep9.png 193 S1Ep9.png 196 S1Ep9.png 198 S1Ep9.png 199 S1Ep9.png 200 S1Ep9.png 201 S1Ep9.png 202 S1Ep9.png 207 S1Ep9.png 208 S1Ep9.png 211 S1Ep9.png 219 S1Ep9.png 220 S1Ep9.png 221 S1Ep9.png 222 S1Ep9.png 223 S1Ep9.png 224 S1Ep9.png 226 S1Ep9.png 232 S1Ep9.png 235 S1Ep9.png 237 S1Ep9.png 238 S1Ep9.png 240 S1Ep9.png 243 S1Ep9.png 244 S1Ep9.png 245 S1Ep9.png 247 S1Ep9.png 248 S1Ep9.png 249 S1Ep9.png 251 S1Ep9.png 253 S1Ep9.png 254 S1Ep9.png 257 S1Ep9.png 265 S1Ep9.png 266 S1Ep9.png 269 S1Ep9.png 276 S1Ep9.png 278 S1Ep9.png 280 S1Ep9.png 286 S1Ep9.png 293 S1Ep9.png 296 S1Ep9.png 301 S1Ep9.png 302 S1Ep9.png 307 S1Ep9.png 312 S1Ep9.png 315 S1Ep9.png 006 S1Ep10.png 014 S1Ep10.png 016 S1Ep10.png 048 S1Ep10.png 071 S1Ep10.png 075 S1Ep10.png 092 S1Ep10.png 107 S1Ep10.png 114 S1Ep10.png 115 S1Ep10.png 125 S1Ep10.png 156 S1Ep10.png 163 S1Ep10.png 165 S1Ep10.png 174 S1Ep10.png 178 S1Ep10.png 199 S1Ep10.png 213 S1Ep10.png 214 S1Ep10.png 224 S1Ep10.png 231 S1Ep10.png 232 S1Ep10.png 239 S1Ep10.png 241 S1Ep10.png 248 S1Ep10.png 257 S1Ep10.png 262 S1Ep10.png 270 S1Ep10.png 297 S1Ep10.png 007 S1Ep11.png 016 S1Ep11.png 042 S1Ep11.png 072 S1Ep11.png 097 S1Ep11.png 116 S1Ep11.png 117 S1Ep11.png 119 S1Ep11.png 121 S1Ep11.png 122 S1Ep11.png 123 S1Ep11.png 125 S1Ep11.png 127 S1Ep11.png 129 S1Ep11.png 131 S1Ep11.png 140 S1Ep11.png 150 S1Ep11.png 164 S1Ep11.png 165 S1Ep11.png 166 S1Ep11.png 168 S1Ep11.png 192 S1Ep11.png 197 S1Ep11.png 214 S1Ep11.png 234 S1Ep11.png 235 S1Ep11.png 242 S1Ep11.png 246 S1Ep11.png 247 S1Ep11.png 264 S1Ep11.png 266 S1Ep11.png 311 S1Ep11.png 316 S1Ep11.png 321 S1Ep11.png 330 S1Ep11.png 331 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00053.png Ep12 00066.png Ep12 00080.png Ep12 00085.png Ep12 00097.png Ep12 00115.png Ep12 00122.png Ep12 00130.png Ep12 00134.png Ep12 00135.png Ep12 00137.png Ep12 00138.png Ep13 00026.png Ep13 00028.png Ep13 00029.png Ep13 00092.png Ep13 00094.png Ep13 00095.png Ep13 00096.png Ep13 00097.png Ep13 00099.png Ep13 00100.png Ep13 00122.png Ep13 00124.png Ep13 00129.png Ep13 00131.png Ep13 00138.png Ep13 00144.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01 00017.png S2Ep01 00030.png S2Ep01 00049.png S2Ep01 00129.png S2Ep01 00147.png S2Ep01 00312.png S2Ep01 00318.png 052 S2Ep2.png 073 S2Ep2.png 076 S2Ep2.png 138 S2Ep2.png 150 S2Ep2.png 175 S2Ep2.png 179 S2Ep2.png 190 S2Ep2.png 251 S2Ep2.png 274 S2Ep2.png 292 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00039.jpg S2Ep03_00063.jpg S2Ep03_00176.jpg S2Ep03_00299.jpg S2Ep03_00311.jpg S2Ep03_00343.jpg S2Ep03_00370.jpg S2Ep04_00003.png S2Ep04_00052.png S2Ep04_00067.png S2Ep04_00184.png S2Ep04_00185.png S2Ep05_00006.png S2Ep05_00048.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00256.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep06_00019.png S2Ep06_00035.png S2Ep06_00088.png S2Ep06_00102.png S2Ep06_00140.png S2Ep06_00159.png S2Ep06_00167.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00246.png S2Ep06_00259.png S2Ep06_00310.png S2Ep06_00322.png S2Ep06_00360.png S2Ep07_00024.png S2Ep07_00042.png S2Ep07_00047.png S2Ep07_00049.png S2Ep07_00113.png S2Ep07_00133.png S2Ep07_00218.png S2Ep07_00270.png S2Ep07_00321.png S2Ep07_00333.png S2Ep07_00345.png 36_S2Ep08.png 42_S2Ep08.png 129_S2Ep08.png 153_S2Ep08.png 276_S2Ep08.png 279_S2Ep08.png 291_S2Ep08.png 304_S2Ep08.png 315_S2Ep08.png 327_S2Ep08.png 340_S2Ep08.png 15_S2Ep09.png 99_S2Ep09.png 120_S2Ep09.png 155_S2Ep09.png 162_S2Ep09.png 170_S2Ep09.png 172_S2Ep09.png 190_S2Ep09.png 227_S2Ep09.png 238_S2Ep09.png 290_S2Ep09.png 313_S2Ep09.png 355_S2Ep09.png 10_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep10.png 55_S2Ep10.png 65_S2Ep10.png 69_S2Ep10.png 131_S2Ep10.png 146_S2Ep10.png 230_S2Ep10.png 252_S2Ep10.png 290_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 334_S2Ep10.png 32_S2Ep11.png 112_S2Ep11.png 171_S2Ep11.png 174_S2Ep11.png 221_S2Ep11.png 237_S2Ep11.png 269_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 297_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 3_S2Ep12.png 44_S2Ep12.png 63_S2Ep12.png 64_S2Ep12.png 132_S2Ep12.png 135_S2Ep12.png 146_S2Ep12.png 200_S2Ep12.png 220_S2Ep12.png 235_S2Ep12.png 254_S2Ep12.png 289_S2Ep12.png 314_S2Ep12.png 338_S2Ep12.png 356_S2Ep12.png 390_S2Ep12.png 409_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 460_S2Ep12.png 74_S2Ep13.png 82_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 216_S2Ep13.png 247_S2Ep13.png 255_S2Ep13.png 273_S2Ep13.png 297_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 382_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 407_S2Ep13.png 421_S2Ep13.png 425_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0002 Movie.png 0008 Movie.png 0014 Movie.png 0023 Movie.png 0032 Movie.png 0044 Movie.png 0045 Movie.png 0046 Movie.png 0060 Movie.png 0073 Movie.png 0075 Movie.png 0077 Movie.png 0100 Movie.png 0102 Movie.png 0126 Movie.png 0129 Movie.png 0130 Movie.png 0132 Movie.png 0135 Movie.png 0136 Movie.png 0170 Movie.png 0196 Movie.png 0201 Movie.png 0221 Movie.png 0222 Movie.png 0224 Movie.png 0234 Movie.png 0237 Movie.png 0242 Movie.png 0248 Movie.png 0310 Movie.png 0323 Movie.png 0336 Movie.png 0411 Movie.png 0413 Movie.png 0431 Movie.png 0443 Movie.png 0450 Movie.png 0484 Movie.png 0488 Movie.png 0499 Movie.png 0504 Movie.png 0505 Movie.png 0507 Movie.png 0509 Movie.png 0525 Movie.png 0543 Movie.png 0557 Movie.png 0562 Movie.png 0568 Movie.png 0645 Movie.png 0670 Movie.png 0675 Movie.png 0677 Movie.png 0683 Movie.png 0694 Movie.png 0698 Movie.png 0702 Movie.png 0706 Movie.png 0791 Movie.png 0792 Movie.png 0875 Movie.png 0883 Movie.png 0927 Movie.png 0930 Movie.png 0932 Movie.png 0934 Movie.png 0935 Movie.png 0937 Movie.png 0947 Movie.png 0949 Movie.png 0954 Movie.png 0961 Movie.png 0966 Movie.png 0967 Movie.png 0969 Movie.png 0970 Movie.png 0976 Movie.png 0979 Movie.png 0985 Movie.png 0986 Movie.png 1006 Movie.png 1009 Movie.png 1019 Movie.png 1021 Movie.png 1023 Movie.png 1031 Movie.png 1053 Movie.png 1056 Movie.png 1057 Movie.png 1068 Movie.png 1074 Movie.png 1082 Movie.png 1089 Movie.png 1091 Movie.png 1093 Movie.png 1103 Movie.png 1112 Movie.png 1114 Movie.png 1119 Movie.png 1124 Movie.png 1149 Movie.png 1167 Movie.png 1186 Movie.png 1187 Movie.png 1195 Movie.png 1202 Movie.png 1219 Movie.png 1221 Movie.png 1247 Movie.png 1305 Movie.png 1313 Movie.png 1314 Movie.png 1320 Movie.png 1337 Movie.png 1356 Movie.png 1383 Movie.png 1384 Movie.png 1385 Movie.png 1408 Movie.png 1409 Movie.png 1414 Movie.png 1415 Movie.png 1421 Movie.png 1425 Movie.png References es:Minami Kotori it:Kotori Minami ru:Минами Котори ja:南ことり zh:南ことり Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate